Las pecadoras más felices del mundo
by Sunako-san
Summary: “Si mis labios no pueden decirte cuánto te amo, quiero que mi corazón lo repita cuantas veces sea necesario.”
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos.

Esta obra es un Fate/Ali, así que si no es de su agrado les recomiendo que no la lean. Gracias.

Ni Magical Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes, frases o canciones me pertenecen.

Le dedico esto a:

-Kida Luna, mi maravillosa amiga y beta, eres súper genial.

-Mayor Mike Power III, porque inspiró esta historia. Un buen amigo.

_______________________________________________________________

"_Si __mis labios no pueden decirte cuánto te amo, quiero que mi corazón lo repita cuantas veces sea necesario."_

"**Las pecadoras más felices del mundo"**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Cap****ítulo Uno**

_¿Cuánto puede crecer el sentimiento de amor de una persona por otra?_

_¿Acaso el amor es un hechizo, un conjuro o un simple sentimiento humano? _

_¿Acaso el amor es un sentimiento que te hace contemplar el mejor o peor rostro del ser que te profesa ese mismo calor? _

_¿Pues__, acaso, no te hace concebir todo lo que no creías posible de ser alimentado por otra persona ajena a ti, que con el paso del tiempo movió tus emociones y te hizo enamorarte?_

Ahora, sólo sé que mi amor por ella se desborda a cada instante, y que en este mundo solamente existen interferencias entre nosotras.

Sin embargo, he vivido día tras día anhelando tenerte a mi lado y amarte como nadie más podría, pues sigo pensando que, en este mundo, la única que conseguiría amarte más soy yo.

_Rayos…_ siento el enorme latir de mi corazón cuando pienso que estás a escasos minutos de venir a verme.

Mis manos tiemblan, mis labios palidecen, mi pulso se acelera y todo, sólo tú lo puedes causar en mí.

"¡¡Fate!!" -gritaste a toda voz y te lanzaste a mí.

"Ali, me alegra verte hoy, después de seis meses -te atrapé entre mis brazos, cuidando de no dejarte caer-. Me pareció toda una eternidad" -le sonreí sinceramente, era muy feliz a su lado.

"¡Ah, Alicia!" -articuló una persona de cabello chocolate largo, hecho en una coleta, tomada de la mano de otra castaña, pero ésta, de mechones cortos.

"Chicas, quiero presentarles a mi hermana -te alejaste lo suficiente para verme al rostro, tomar mi mano y llevarme a conocer a tus amigas-. Ella es Fate."

"Es un placer" -les ofrecí mi mano libre.

"Ella es Hayate -estrechó mi saludo y me dedicó una sonrisa-, y ella es Nanoha" -primero tomó mi mano y luego me miró sorprendida con una gran sonrisa, también.

"Wow, ¿con qué la famosa hermana de Ali? ¡Eres muy guapa!" -preguntó y afirmó Nanoha.

Aquello me hizo reír nerviosamente, no esperaba inspirar confianza tan rápido, a diferencia de mi hermana Alicia.

"Sí, soy su hermana y como pueden ver, somos gemelas."

"Ali nos dijo que tiene una hermana, pero nunca nos mencionó que eran gemelas."

"Sí, verás Hayate, nunca se los dije porque quería que ustedes mismas la conocieran."

"Ah… ¿Famosa hermana de Ali?" –cuestioné divertida.

"Sí, a ella le gusta hablar mucho de ti. Te hace bastantes halagos" -respondió Nanoha.

"Ya veo…" -susurré ruborizándome.

"¿Estás bien? Has quedado roja" -se alteró Nanoha.

Alicia tan sólo se sonrojó junto a mí.

"Bueno, se hace tarde, debo llevar a mi novia a su casa antes que Ali la empuje mañana del segundo piso" -Hayate tomó la mano de Nanoha, impidiendo que ésta articulara algo.

Fui feliz por un instante.

Alicia siempre hablaba de mí.

Por lo menos pensaba en mí en algún momento del día.

Estaba muy contenta…

"Te extrañé mucho, Fate… -entrelazó mi mano con la suya-. Para ser sinceras, demasiado, e igual sentí que los seis meses fueron una eternidad."

Cada seis meses, Alicia y yo tenemos la oportunidad de vernos y compartir un tiempo juntas.

Yo vivo del lado sur de la ciudad, y ella del lado norte de Midchilda.

Cuando nuestros padres se separaron, estuve 8 años en Italia, hasta que mi padre se enfermó y murió.

Entonces viajé para asentarme lo más cerca de mi hermana, pero mi madre, Precia, era consciente de la muerte de mi padre, por lo cual aceptó que me mudase al otro lado de la ciudad, mas no cerca de Alicia.

Nos vemos cada seis meses porque es el periodo de tiempo que tenemos entre las clases, es decir, nos vemos entre vacaciones del curso escolar.

"Ali…" -sujeté el agarre de su mano.

Las personas que pasaban junto a nosotras, nos miraban extrañadas.

Ello me hacía sentir incómoda.

Ya sea que nos observasen porque no era frecuente ver a gemelas, o porque ellos sabían que éramos más que hermanas.

_Más que hermanas__..._

Me estremecí.

"No tienen por qué juzgarnos -apoyó mi indecisión con un apretón de manos mucho mayor-, si somos esto" -mantenía la mirada firme, sin bajarla.

"Lo sé" -apenas logré susurrarle.

Ambas sabíamos que estábamos mal.

Ambas estábamos conscientes de nuestros sentimientos.

Alicia me ama y yo la amo más de lo que mi corazón puede llegar a demostrar. La amo con una capacidad más que humana.

"Fate, quiero un café, ¿vamos por uno?" -me jalaba de la mano para llevarme.

Me encantaba que se comportase así. Podía gritarle al mundo que ella me gustaba, sin temor, porque mis sentimientos por ella eran sinceros.

"Sí quiero, ¿acaso tú no fuiste la que me has arrastrado hasta este café?" -me hice la falsa indignada que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, ignorándola.

"Vamos, Fate, ¡no seas así!" -hacía pucheros mientras aporreaba sus manos contra la mesa.

Nos contemplamos por un momento, ambas reímos.

Pasamos la mayor parte sentadas con unos 3 vasos de café, contándonos lo que el tiempo nos brindó en la ausencia de una y de la otra.

El atardecer nos acechó y ambas sabíamos que era hora de separarnos y vernos dentro de otros seis meses.

"Fate… no quiero ir sola a casa" -bajó la mirada, al tiempo que su dedo índice delineaba la orilla del vaso.

"Yo igual deseo lo mismo -estiré mi mano para acariciar la suya-, es horrible entrar todos los días a mi hogar y saludar diciendo ´Estoy en casa´, sabiendo que nadie me dirá ´Bienvenida´…" -mis ojos temblaban y palidecían de dolor.

"Entiendo. Me gustaría llegar a casa a tu lado o, mucho mejor, llegar a casa y que fueras tú la que me dijera ´Bienvenida´. Sería muy feliz" -aquella maravilla borgoña se cubrió de tristeza, perdiendo la mirada en la oscura bebida.

Ambas sufríamos en la ausencia de la otra.

Se dice que las gemelas son muy unidas. Yo conocía aquella expresión, pues cuando ella se sentía mal, yo podía sentirlo también.

_Dos cuerpos, un alma._

_Un alma que fue separada para habitar dos cuerpos._

"Deja te acompaño a casa" -me levanté de la mesa depositando el dinero de la cuenta en ésta. Ella se puso de pie, con ánimos, y entrelazó nuestros brazos.

Así nos marchamos de aquel café que quedaría guardado entre mis recuerdos, como aquellos lugares, que nos habían brindado una unión.

Pasamos por el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa.

Alicia corrió por el centro del mismo, asustando a las palomas, ofreciéndole a mis ojos una bella escena.

Qué hermosa era. Debajo de las blancas plumas de las palomas, llegaba a aparentar que era un ángel dedicándome su mano para salvar esta pobre alma en pena.

Verla así, me hizo correr hacia ella y abrazarla de la cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo y así, depositarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

"Fate es muy linda cuando se pone romántica y melosa" -se giró para apoyar su rostro sobre el mío.

Mi mirada se topó con la suya, aquellas pupilas borgoñas hacían que me perdiera en ellas.

Sus ojos eran la representación del calor que lograba emanar el sol, tan profundos y cálidos.

Entré en trance.

Con ella mi tiempo se detenía, lo único que podía hacer era verla y soñar con algún día tenerla.

Algo que nunca pasaría.

Y si así era, solamente sería en mis sueños más perversos.

Si el tiempo pasó ambas éramos inconscientes de su transcurrir, tan sólo nos importaba aquel pequeño momento juntas, un momento en el cual nadie nos encontraría y podíamos amarnos en secreto sin que ni ella ni yo saliéramos lastimadas.

Cuando ambas estábamos juntas, sufríamos de amnesia, pues olvidábamos todo lo ajeno a nosotras.

"Fate…" -se giró completamente y me abrazó muy feliz.

"Ali…" -le correspondí.

De nuevo, solamente nosotras existíamos en un mundo desconocido para los demás.

Nuestro único acompañante, el velo oculto de nuestro amor.

Entonces, nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

Y así fue, nuestros labios se unieron, como siempre habían deseado.

Nos separamos después para tomar aire. Nuestro beso había durado más de lo que había podido imaginar, cuánto anhele probar aquellos labios prohibidos para mí.

Alicia me miró traviesa, con una sonrisa pícara.

"Fate-chan… lo siento, pero no me voy a arrepentir de mis sentimientos -ambas nos contemplamos mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro con el susurrar de sus palabras-. Yo…te amo, Fate" -para sellar aquella declaración con otro beso.

Como me volvía loca Alicia.

La amo tanto, la deseo tanto… sin embargo, lo nuestro no se podía. Éramos hermanas, y entre tal parentesco familiar, algo así no se podía.

Simplemente, no se podía.

Era un incesto.

"Alicia -nuestros labios se separaron, dejando entre ellos una corta distancia, la suficiente para sentir su aliento en mi cara-, yo no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos y mucho menos de los tuyos, al contrario, soy muy dichosa de que sean correspondidos -tomé entre mis manos un travieso mechón de su frente y lo enredé entre mis dedos. Era tan sedoso-. Alicia… yo igual te amo" -la besé.

"Fate, soy muy feliz" -juntó su frente con la mía.

"Yo igual Ali, soy muy dichosa de estar aquí contigo" -la abracé.

"Me gustaría que esto no acabara. Repite que me amas, Fate, para tener la fuerza de esperar otros seis meses" -me musitó al oído.

"¿Qué te puedo decir que no sepas? Podría enumerar tus virtudes y no acabaría a tiempo, podría relatar mis añoranzas, pero no te añoro si existes; podría incluso morir de amor, pero muerta aún seguiría amándote" -le murmuré igualmente al oído, para hacerla estremecer.

Ambas seguimos con el rumbo.

Llegar a su casa.

"Gracias por todo lo que me has hecho vivir hoy" -se acercó para tocar con sus dedos mi boca.

"No hay nada que compensar Ali, yo soy la que debería estar agradecida contigo" -lo deseaba una y otra vez, perderme en ella.

Me acerqué para besarla…

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, bastarda!" -gritó mientras me arrojaba contra la pared.

"¡¡Mamá, para!!" -gritó Alicia.

Mi cuerpo tardó en reaccionar ante el golpe. Me había dado directo en la cabeza, lo cual me había aturdido.

"Ahora entra, Alicia. Debes estar hambrienta" -me miraba como si fuera el peor ser del mundo.

Y tenía razón… lo era.

"Mamá… mi hermana me trajo a casa" -ella la tomaba de los hombros, la mirada de Okaa-san clavada en mí no era buena.

Así que se giró de pronto y empujó a mi gemela a la puerta de la casa que estaba cerrada.

"¡Entra ahora, Alicia!" -le gritó, abriéndola y metiéndola con fuerza.

"Madre, es Fate, ¡tu hija!" –ella no dejaba de repetírselo.

"¡No lo es!" -mi cuerpo tembló, pero ya hace más de 8 años que yo había dejado de serlo.

Mis ojos dejaron de reflejarlas.

Habían entrado a la casa, dejándome afuera, como un perro abandonado.

Mi cuerpo quería levantarse e ir por ella, pero mi mente me decía que lo mejor era dejarlo así; porque si hacía algo, después me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

_A pesar de ello, tienes razón, madre._

_Pon una barrera helada entre nosotras. Protégela de mis asquerosas manos._

_Y por favor, Dios, destruye esta hambre oscura…_

_Protege a ese ángel inmaculado._

_  
_"Sólo aléjala de mí por siempre" -deslicé mis manos por la puerta, dando mi último susurro de esperanza.

Empecé a caminar sin mucho ánimo.

Otro tiempo eterno de espera para verla un pequeño instante.

"¡Fate!" -gritó detrás de mí.

Seguido del grito de mi madre por ella.

"¡Fate, no te vayas por favor, te necesito para vivir!" -me abrazó con un dolor descomunal.

_Si con la mano o el pie ofendes, córtatelos y aléjalos de ti._

_Y si con los ojos lo ofendiste, sácatelos y aléjalos de ti_

_Es mejor entrar a la vida con un ojo, que ser condenado…_

…_al fuego del infierno…_

"Ni lo pienses. Sabes que esto está mal, ambas sabemos que esto lastima a Alicia -caminaba hacia mí con ese tono desquiciado-, ¿acaso quieres lastimarla más de lo que ya lo has hecho?" -mis manos temblaron de miedo por la verdad de sus palabras.

"Madre…"

"Eres justamente igual a tu padre, ¡eres despreciable, quisiera no haberte tenido nunca! Alicia ha sufrido como yo, sabía que esto pasaría -está a unos cuantos pasos de mí, con sus manos en forma de puños. Estaba al tanto de segura que podría venir en cualquier momento y que con su enojo, podría quitarme la vida-. Pero no lo permitiré, no mientras viva."

Alicia estaba estática en su sitio, mirándonos sin hacer nada.

Y me alegraba que fuera así. Que ella no salga dañada, por favor…

"Después del divorcio podemos irnos y cambiarnos los nombres, aunque no puedo cambiar sus lazos, puedes sacarte toda la sangre y ponerte la de alguien más -me tomó del cuello de la blusa y me zamarreó-. ¡Y nada cambiará, siempre serán hermanas! Crees que yo soy la mala, pero no es así. ¡Fue por ti por lo cual las separé!" -su mano se estrellaba una y tras otra vez en mi rostro.

"Lo sé… y tienes razón" -logré articular.

"¡¡Dile que no la quieres, díselo!!"

La empujé gentilmente para ver directo hacia Alicia.

"Dio justo en el clavo, me estaba poniendo muy caliente y creí que podía tener algo de ti. Digo, ya estabas ahí" -reía con muchas fuerzas, tratando de parecer una persona cínica.

_¡Sólo tú, Alicia!_

_¡Sin ti la vida no tiene sentido!_

_¡Sólo tú, Alicia!_

_¡Nadie más me ha interesado!_

_¡Nadie más, sólo tú, Alicia!_

_¡Sólo te amo a ti!_

_Alicia..._

"Vamos, no fue más que un besito ¿o creíste que te amaba?" -me acerqué a ella y la miré repulsivamente.

_Está tomando todos mis esfuerzos hablarte así_

_Tengo que ser tan arrogante y sucia como pueda._

_Tengo que destruirnos…_

"No te amo… y nunca lo haré" -le susurré tomando su mejilla e hincándole odio en el alma.

_Romper los lazos que nos unen para que nunca sean reparados._

_Destrozar su corazón…_

Ella me observó tristemente y corrió a casa.

Se marchó. Y yo ya no volvería a verla.

Dolía demasiado. Me dolía…

_Tan difícil de tomar._

_Tan fácil de perder._

"Bien…creo que es la mejor acción que haz hecho y harás en tú vida -se rió de mí. Y me quitó mi felicidad-. Va a encontrar otra persona que la ame más de lo que tú lograrías amarla, y será muy feliz."

"Arrg -me giré y si tan sólo mi mirada matara, ella ya no estaría aquí-. Quiero que quede en claro, madre, que lo que acabo de hacer no es por ti, sino por Alicia. Para que ya no sufra más" –me marché con los puños agarrotados en mis manos, destrozándomelas en frustración.

Pero aquel dolor no era nada comparado con el de mi corazón.

_Busca hasta los confines del planeta... madre._

_Espera durante cien años y nunca encontrarás a alguien que la ame más que yo._

Aquel día me alejé de esa casa.

Y me alejé, también, de mi amor.

_Adiós, Alicia…_

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Hola! Es un placer volver a traerles otra de mis ideas locas, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, mejoras**;** lo que sea, será bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

Que tengan una buena semana.

Sunako-san.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los engranes se van a mover._

_Se están moviendo con mi fuerza que no sirve de nada._

_Los engranes… poco a poco empiezan a girar._

_Siento cómo nos alejamos._

_Siento que tú estás parada en el mismo lugar._

_Eso era lo que temía y tampoco quería…_

_Me duele mucho. Me duele. _

_Es insoportable._

_Este dolor que nos quedó… es el único vínculo que tenemos…_

…_por eso lo voy a defender…_

"**Las pecadoras más felices del mundo"**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Capítulo Dos**

_A veces me pregunto si  
yo viviría igual sin ti…  
No sé si yo sabré olvidarte._

"Alicia, hija, ábreme. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así? -como todos los días que me negaba a salir, seguías haciendo la misma pregunta, una y otra vez-. Ella no es lo mejor para ti, e incluso ella no debe ser nada para ti" -golpeaba la puerta en un intento vano.

"Madre -contraje mi puño-, ¡vete porque no quiero saber nada de ti, te odio!" -con mucha ira lancé la almohada contra la puerta.

Aquella persona sólo le había traído a mi vida desgracias, desilusiones y dolores, nada más.

De ella, aunque la realidad sea dura para las demás personas, no quería nada. Ni siquiera su amor.

_Sola._

_Sola en el silencio devastador._

_Sola con el corazón partido. _

_Sola sin tu amor…_

"Fate" -susurré tu nombre en la oscuridad, como si me quemara.

Aquellas palabras… ¿verdad que no querías decírmelas?

Hundí mi rostro en la otra almohada tratando de no escuchar nada. De no sentir, de no vivir, pues desde que te fuiste de mi vida, la luz se disipó. Y ya nada tiene sentido.

¿Fuetodo una mentira o fue realidad?

Aquella pregunta sin respuesta hacía que me carcomiera cada día mi interior.

Llevo una semana sin ver el mundo allá afuera.

Lo único que he hecho ha sido comer en mi habitación, salir de esta misma para bañarme e ignorar a mi madre.

Nada más.

_Y en un instante puedo ver  
que tú eres cuanto yo soñé,  
inolvidable para mí._

Mi cuerpo y mi alma, como en los cada seis meses que nos vemos, te extraña y va muriendo con el paso del tiempo.

_Muere lentamente._

Aún no logró entender cómo puedo vivir sin ti después de tanto tiempo.

Sí, ahora recuerdo el por qué.

Levanté mi mano al aire y contemplé, maravillada, la posesión de un anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Recordé, entonces, que aquel día te entregué uno similar.

_Nuestra unión, nuestra promesa._

Cómo podría olvidarlo, si ese día es muy importante para mí.

_Me pareció otra historia que  
el tiempo se llevó con ella,  
tú no me dejes más.  
Nunca me dejes._

_-Flash Back-_

"_Ven__**,**__ Fate -tiraba de tu mano con entusiasmo, como sólo unos niños a la corta edad de 5 años pueden tener-. El festival de Tanabata no esperará por nosotras, de seguro ya empezó__**.**__" _

_Corríamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho en la vida._

_Nuestras sombras que danzaban bajo los fuegos artificiales se mezclaban con las risas que regábamos a nuestro paso._

_Mi corazón se desbordaba de emoción._

_Era la primera vez que Okaa-san nos dejaba salir sólo a nosotras dos._

_Sin ella y sin la compañía de sus tontos prejuicios y discriminaciones que eran exclusivamente para ti._

_Únicamente tú y yo._

_Esa noche estaba muy agradecida con Lindy que había visitado a Okaa-san y la había convencido de permitirnos ir solamente a nosotras dos, mientras que ellas se quedarían a beber té._

_La euforia corría por todas mis venas, hasta que…_

_Tu mano__abandonó la mía._

_¡Crash!_

_Tu sandalia se había reventado._

_¡Tock!_

_Habías caído al suelo._

"_¡Fate!" -grité y giré con desesperación para asegurarme que no te hubieses lastimado._

"_Mamá…" -susurraste._

"_Fate, ¿te lastimaste, te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?" -me arrodillé frente a ti__**, **__tomándote de los hombros para ver que estuvieras bien; tú nada más te limitaste a negarme con la cabeza._

"_Mamá…" -volviste a pronunciar y comenzaste a sollozar._

"_¿Mamá?" -pregunté un poco molesta._

_Qué tenía que ver ella ahora._

_Por qué siempre interrumpía nuestros momentos juntas._

"_Me regañará por ensuciar el kimono" -te frotaste el ojo derecho con su respectiva mano, y luego te cubriste el rostro con ambas y tu llanto aumentó._

_Igual que mi ira._

"_Arrg" -mis dientes gruñeron. Aparté mis manos de tus hombros y enfurecida me marché, lo más rápido posible, perdiéndome entre la muchedumbre._

_No sé qué fue de ti hasta que regresé._

_Tal vez me ausenté unos 30 minutos, hasta que volví a ti corriendo._

_Tú estabas en el mismo sitio donde te había abandonado, pero con la diferencia de que ya no te encontrabas llorando._

_Me miraste apenada, pero luego me sonreíste, como sólo tú podías hacer._

_Aquel gesto aceleró mi corazón._

"_No tienes por qué llorar -me paré frente a ti, sin inclinarme todavía-. Si Okaa-san te regaña le diré que yo fui la que causó que el kimono se ensuciara -me contempló con esos ojos borgoñas, iguales a los míos, llenos de cariño; mi puño se contrajo y me postré a su altura para apartar aquellos mechones salvajes que cubrían su bella piel de la frente-__**.**__ Ya no llores" -mi mano recorrió su mejilla y le ofrecí un anillo._

"_Ali…" –lo tomaste, sonreíste y tu calidez me rodeó en un tierno y sincero abrazo._

"_Siento haberte abandonado… yo…" -entonces susurraste a mí oído._

"_No digas nada, no hay por qué disculparse, al contrario, hay algo que agradecer. Que tú estés a mi lado… -deshiciste el abrazo, el cual yo quería que durara más, y tu rostro se encontró con el mío-__**.**__ Gracias por el anillo" -lo envolviste con tus candorosas manos y lo llevaste a tu pecho._

"_Que tú estés a mi lado… -deshiciste el abrazo, el cual yo quería que durara más, y tu rostro se encontró con el mío-__.__ Gracias…"_

_Me ruboricé._

"_Disculpa que el anillo fuera simple… no tenía mucho dinero."_

_Me dedicaste una mirada y me entregaste el regalo al mismo tiempo que extendías tu mano._

"_¿Me lo colocarías?" -sonreíste._

"_C-Claro" -asentí._

_Lo tomé entre mis manos y con la mayor gracia posible__**,**__ lo deposité en tu delicado dedo anular de la mano izquierda, señalando un compromiso entre nosotras, en el cual, ambas habíamos aceptado dichosamente._

"_¿Tienes otro?" -te sonrojaste notablemente._

"_Sí… el mío" -dije apenada._

_Repitiendo lo anterior con mi anillo, tú cerraste un compromiso entre nosotras._

_Era feliz._

_La persona más feliz del mundo, porque estabas a mi lado._

"_Veo que te queda bien…" -apartaste la mirada._

"_¿Eh?" -entonces me fijé, el tuyo quedaba un poco grande._

_No me había dado cuenta, pues me embobé con la fragancia de tu amor._

"_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Iré a buscar a ese señor y haré que me lo cambie!" -grité enojada. _

_Pero me detuviste._

"_Está bien, porque después de todo Alicia me lo dio, así que más que bien, es perfecto" -llevaste tu mano al rostro y sentiste el anillo, como si desprendiera amor._

"_¿Segura?, porque puedo ir y golpearlo" -te mostré mi puño._

_Te levantaste y lo tomaste entre tus manos._

"_Es perfecto -repetiste-, además__**,**__ cuando el anillo me quede acorde, seré la persona más feliz. Pues habré sido correspondida…" -te traje hacia mí y te rodeé con mis brazos._

_Aquella noche regresamos a casa muy felices. Okaa-san no se dio cuenta del accidente del kimono, así que a la mañana siguiente te ayudé a lavarlo._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

_Y mientras más te añoro, más  
profundo dentro de mí estás,  
tú no me dejes más._

Las lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro.

Y entonces lo comprendí.

Entendí por qué era feliz todos los días.

Desde tu concepción, pasando por los nueve meses en la placenta, luego en el parto y por consiguiente, haber crecido a tu lado, me ha hecho enamorarme locamente de ti.

No, hay más.

El simple hecho de estar en este mundo es sólo el principio de la razón de mi existencia en este mismo, pues, ahora entiendo que yo he nacido para amarte.

Me levanté y me dirigí hasta el estante de libros.

Tomé uno que decía: "Anillos y compromisos", y me puse a leerlo.

"Según una tradición de los romanos, el anillo se coloca en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, pues por ese dedo pasa una vena que conecta al corazón. Los antiguos griegos creían que los diamantes eran fragmentos de estrellas; algunos de ellos, incluso, decían que eran lágrimas de los dioses que se condensaban."

Miré el anillo entre mis dedos, y continué.

"Se cree que la tradición del diamante proviene de una antigua creencia que sostenía que su centelleo era el latir del corazón colmado de amor. El anillo de compromiso refleja el poder adquisitivo del pretendiente y por tanto, es un indicador de la seguridad económica que puede ofrecer."

Cerré el libro, me acerqué a la ventana y observé el mundo exterior. Un mundo que había perdido su color, su gracia, su sentido… hasta incluso su sonido.

Un pájaro se posó en mi ventana y abrió el pico para mostrarle a éste su hermoso cantar; sin embargo, como había dicho, no lograba aludir nada.

_Un mundo vacío, sin nada más importante que tú._

Qué ironía, no podía percibir los demás sonidos, pero sí podía escuchar a mi madre, que lo único que hacía era destrozar mi felicidad.

_Entérate que ya  
jamás te olvidaré.  
Oigo tu voz y tu alegría,  
siguen en mí, son todavía  
como un tatuaje de mi piel._

"¡¡Alicia!!" -aquella voz.

Un sonido que logró despertarme.

Un sonido que consiguió romper el silencio y regresarme a un mundo real.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que era ella.

"Fate…" -susurré.

Estaba en la puerta principal tratando de entrar, pero la seguridad de la casa no la dejaba pasar.

Estaba forcejando con aquellas personas cuando Okaa-san llegó al sitio con otra persona de su grupo de vigilantes.

Al parecer le habían avisado que ella quería verme, pero como lo tenía prohibido se lo comunicaron a mi madre.

"Tonta seguridad, sé que hacen su trabajo, pero deben dejar entrar a Fate" -articulé mientras me dirigí corriendo a la puerta de mi habitación y traté de abrirla, sin embargo tenía seguro**,** y al parecer estaba trancada por fuera.

Mi madre era muy inteligente, sabía cuál sería mi reacción.

No obstante**, **no me detendría ante nada.

Había pasado una semana entera sin verla, sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, sin recibir una llamada.

Ahora, que ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, no iba a perderla.

Aquellas palabras debieron ser mentiras para que ella estuviera aquí.

_Te veo y sé que tú no estás,  
te busco y sé que no vendrás.  
Sobre mis labios siento  
tu forma de besar._

Clavé mi mirada en la ventana, concibiendo la idea de que mi única salida era ésta.

Me dirigí a toda seguridad hacia la dueña de mi corazón, y observando mi campo, mi cuerpo tembló.

No había ningún árbol cerca para bajar, y el más cercano estaba del otro lado de la ventana.

Lo ideal que podía hacer era subir al techo y pasar de aquel lado para alcanzarlo y bajar.

Sin embargo, le tenía miedo a las alturas.

Pero verte allí, luchando contra el cuerpo de seguridad por mí, era algo que significaba mucho para una persona como yo, que se encontraba sola en este mundo; con el exclusivo deseo de tener a alguien a mi lado, y que aquella persona fueras tú.

Tus puños se enterraban una y otra vez en la cara de aquellas personas.

Nada te impedía verme.

No obstante, llegaste al lado de Okaa-san. Ahora empezaba el reto.

"¿Con que vienes a retractarte de tus palabras de aquella noche?" -te miró sintiéndose la persona con más asco en el mundo, por haber tenido, según ella, a la peor hija del mundo.

Qué decía, tú eres mi ángel.

_Eres intensamente mía,  
lo más que tengo y que he tenido,  
tú no me dejes más.  
Nunca me dejes._

"Así es -tu mirada hervía de furia-, me retracto de mis palabras, porque no puedo dormir todas las noches pensando que he lastimado a la persona más importante para mí en este mundo" -te acercaste lo más que podías a ella y posaste tus ojos rojos llenos de odio sobre su persona.

Aquella mirada, de alguna manera, me hacía recordar a un asesino.

Tus orbes rojos, como cuando un sicario ha consumado su acto, y el preciado líquido rojo, vital para los seres humanos, se encuentra regado por todo su cuerpo, ya frío y ausente de vida.

La advertiste.

Me lancé a mi temor.

Me giré sobre la base de la ventana, estiré mis manos y me colgué del marco de esta última para treparme.

Alcancé las tejas del techo y palpitando de horror, conseguí subir.

Mis orbes carmesíes asustados te ubicaron.

Estabas discutiendo más fuerte con Okaa-san.

"¡Eres una bastarda!" -te dio una bofetada, te tomó del cuello de la blusa y con fuerza te lanzo al suelo.

Tú caíste anteponiendo a tu desplome, tus codos.

"Me arrepiento de haberte concebido. Sin embargo, hay un arrepentimiento mucho mayor, y ése fue haberte tenido, como me hubiera gustado abortarte" -tus dientes gruñeron y ella se postró junto a ti.

Tomó tu rostro entre sus manos y clavándote las uñas en tu mentón, las deslizó con suma fuerza. La necesaria para escucharte gritar, inclusive hasta el techo.

Apoyaste tu mano izquierda en el suelo, mientras que con la otra cubrías tu herida, que en vano, no dejaba de gotear sangre.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió de ira.

Me dirigí hacia el árbol en el momento en que ella se reía de ti y capturaba entre sus manos tu cabellera, para hacerte mirarla a los ojos.

"Ella no será tuya, y escúchalo muy bien -tus ojos llenos de impotencia, por ser aquella persona tu madre (lo quisiera o no), quien hiciera algo en tu contra, se reflejaban en los suyos-, nunca, Fate, ¡N-U-N-C-A!" -gritó para estrellar tu rostro en el suelo y dedicar a patearte, una y otra vez.

"¡¡Fate!!" -llamé a todo pulmón.

Y con un sobreesfuerzo humano, levantaste tu cuerpo y en un pestañar de ojos corriste hacia mí.

Okaa-san estiró su mano para alcanzarte, pero no sirvió de nada, tú lograste ir más lejos que ella.

Las personas de seguridad, se dirigieron hacia ti, mas tu velocidad fue mayor. Mucho mayor.

_Y mientras más te miro, más  
de ti me puedo enamorar,  
tú no me dejes más.  
Nunca me dejes,  
no lo hagas más porque..._

Mis orbes cristalinos se inundaron de tranquilidad, tú ya estabas tan cerca…

"¡¡Alicia!!" -tus chillidos se extendieron por todo el jardín y tus brazos se abrieron a mí.

No sabía qué hacer.

Si lanzarme a tus brazos cuando estuvieras más cerca, o bajar e ir por ti.

Era como un cuento de hadas, en esos de los cuales el príncipe azul llegaba galopando con su caballo pura sangre, y bajaba de su corcel; con aquellos brazos tan suaves pero igualmente fuertes para proteger a su damisela en apuros, la rodeaba con ellos.

Su fragancia volvía loca a cualquier persona, pues lo único que desprendía era amor.

Y como en un cuento de hadas, tú eras mi príncipe azul. Claro, sin corcel, mas en cambio, así me gustabas mucho.

_  
Si miro al cielo  
yo siento que serás  
inolvidable para mí.  
¡Oh no, no, no!  
Tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes._

De la nada unos mini automóviles, de eso que son para golf, te alcanzaban en un dos por tres.

En unos de ellos, iba Okaa-san con una mirada asesina.

Odié en ese momento que la casa tuviera un jardín muy amplio que te alejara de mí, por unos 20 metros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los pequeños autos te cerraron el paso y tuviste que detenerte por unos momentos.

Okaa-san bajó de uno de ellos y se dirigió a ti.

"¡Qué te pasa malcriada -se postró a tu lado y te gritaba con mayor intensidad-, ¿no es suficiente entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso y golpear a mis guardias?!"

"¡Madre, no entiendes, que no puedo hacer nada más en la vida que amar a Alicia! -tu llanto salió sin tu permiso, a pesar que tu voz se mezcló con la ira, sin perder la sinceridad de tus palabras-. ¡No entiendes que todo lo que le dije era mentira, que lo único que puedo hacer es amarla!"

Te desquiciaba que ella no lo entendiera, que incluso nadie lo comprendiera.

Que lo vieran mal.

Pero ¿por qué? Si somos felices la una al lado de la otra, por qué si es un amor sincero está mal…

Nadie comprendía esa simpleza.

_Nadie._

Dios, ¿algún día podrás perdonarme por amarla tanto?

"Lo siento, madre -tu cuerpo se tensó-, pero ante nada y mucho menos ante nadie, me retractaré de mis sentimientos por Alicia. Así que por favor hágase a un lado" –tu brazo la apartó de ti y seguiste tu rumbo.

Okaa-san se paralizó al igual que sus fieles lacayos de seguridad.

Te habías rebelado y… ahora era por mí.

Y yo allí sin hacer nada.

_  
Inolvidable nada más  
ni nada menos tú serás,  
tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes._

Rápidamente me acerqué, aún sacudiéndome de terror al árbol cerca de allí.

Alargué mi mano para depositarla en una rama.

"¡Alicia, no! ¡¡Entraré a casa y abriré!!" -te preocupaste por mí.

Rayos, si subirme al techo te traía a mí, debí hacerlo hace una semana.

Mis pupilas se horrorizaron cuando observé que el personal de seguridad sacaba de una de las cajuelas una pistola y se la entregaba a Precia.

Y ella con una sonrisa placentera te centraba en la mira.

Tú llegaste hasta el árbol y en súplicas me pedías que no bajara de esa manera, puesto que sabías que me daban miedo las alturas.

"¡¡Fate, cuidado!!"

_¡¡PLAM!!_

Un disparo retumbó el lugar.

Tal vez en aquel momento morí interiormente.

Vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas, no es un mundo real.

Tú eres todo lo que yo siempre he deseado.

Tal vez, sean pensamientos egoístas, más alláde todo de lo que las personas piensen. Pero yo te amo…

_¿Sabes que me asusta más que la muerte?_

_El vivir. Vivir me da pánico._

_Me asusta el vivir sin que nadie me necesite._

_Un mundo… donde no soy útil para ti…_

_  
No...  
Nunca me dejes,  
nunca me dejes.  
No, no..._

Tu cuerpo cayó.

Mi alma escapó de mi cuerpo, sin embargo regresó cuando te levantaste posando una mano en tu hombro derecho, que chorreaba de sangre.

_¿Por qué nadie me necesita?_

_Es un mundo… lleno de personas ajenas…_

_El mundo me da horror._

"Alicia…" -susurraste ya casi sin fuerzas.

"¿Quieres otro disparo, Fate?" -las carcajadas sin sentido de Okaa-san, retumbaban una y otra vez en mis oídos.

Un mar de parentesco se regaba a tus pies.

"¡¡FATE!!" -grité con ira, acompañada de frustración.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, llegué a la rama del árbol, la sujeté con fuerza y me dirigí con rapidez a tu lado.

"¡No te atrevas, Alicia!"

Okaa-san me apuntó con la pistola.

"¡¡Usted madre, no se atreva!!" -te acercaste a ella para forcejear y obtener el arma.

La casa era un escenario caótico, lleno de gritos frustrados con un toque de locura y enojo.

Otro zumbido mortal hizo eco en mis oídos.

_¡¡PLAM!!_

La sangre se suspendió, por un momento en al aire, igual que todos los presentes.

Logré mirar cómo todo se movía tan lento.

_Ojala me comprendieras…_

_Así, nada de esto hubiera terminado de tal manera._

El tronco, donde estaba apoyada, se rompió.

Mi caída fue lógica.

_  
Tú no me dejes más  
que sola ya sin ti,  
ahora y siempre te veré  
en mi mirada,  
inolvidable._

El disparo había atravesado la madera.

Tu mirada se perdió con mi caer.

Era buena altura, tal vez unos 5 ó 6 metros.

Sin dudarlo, te lanzaste a mi búsqueda, pero fue en vano.

Llegaste tarde.

"¡¡Alicia!!" -un grito que no tuvo comparación se aludió de tu garganta.

Me rodeaste con tus brazos dulcemente.

Un momento en que sólo nosotras nos contemplamos después de tanto tiempo.

Si ese era mi último momento, era muy dichosa.

"Fate… te amo…" –susurré, tomando tu rostro en mis manos.

Tus lágrimas bañaron mi felicidad.

Al parecer había caído muy fuerte, y donde más me había afectado el golpe era la cabeza.

Sentí que me ardía.

"Alicia… yo te amo… ¡no me dejes!" -estrujaste tu calidez contra mi cuerpo.

"Fate…" -fue mi último murmullo.

Pero antes de perder la conciencia…

Tus labios sabor a miel, bañaron después de tanto tiempo los míos.

"_Fate, gracias. Ya estás a mi lado… ahora puedo volver a decirte: Te amo…" _

_Ése fue mi último pensar._

Para que una neblina oscura cubriera mi vista después, y te perdiera así en un mar oscuro.

Uno en el cual tu rostro desapareció de mí.

_Te amo, Fate._

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡¡Hola a todos las y los lectores!!

Es un placer volver a verlos por aquí, me alegra mucho.

Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sino es así, críticas, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias a Kida, por todo su apoyo, amistad y comprensión.

Sunako-san.


	3. Chapter 3

Le dedico este fanfic a:

-Kida Luna, gracias por todo y felicidades por tu cumple (atrasado).

_______________________________________________________________

_Si vivir significa… cambiar… es un asunto muy cruel._

_Estuve sufriendo. Me han dicho que es una desilusión, pero me gusta aquella persona._

_Aunque se acabó sin cumplirse mi deseo…_

_Ya decidí no detenerme. Por eso…_

…_me voy…_

"**Las pecadoras más felices del mundo"**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Capítulo Tres **

_Todo lo que dijo ella,_

_Todo lo que dijo ella,_

_Corre por mi cabeza… _

"¿Familia Testarossa…?" -preguntó con un semblante serio en el rostro, pero de igual manera, con un poco de miedo en la vista al enfrentar el próximo nombramiento de la noticia**;** después de todo, no todas las personas reaccionaban del mismo modo.

"¡¡Aquí!!" -dijo levantando su mano a gritos mientras se acercaba a la enfermera.

"La paciente Testarossa-san está…"

"¿Cómo está Alicia?" -jalé la cortina que me separaba del lugar de las hablantes e interrumpí desesperada.

La enfermera me miró, cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza y siguió con la intención de rendir el informe del estado de mi hermana.

"La señorita Alicia-san está fuera de peligro, así que no hay el por qué de preocuparse -nos sonrió para tranquilizarnos-. El golpe que recibió en su cabeza fue fuerte, pero no tan grave para alarmarse de más" -abrió la carpeta que tenía entre las manos y se la ofreció a mi madre.

"Entiendo" -susurró no tan convencida del asunto, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el fólder.

"El impacto del golpe hizo que Alicia-san sangrara excesivamente, pero no lo suficiente para no ser tratada, así que está bien -rememoró para dar un poco de relajación al ambiente creado-; sin embargo, la dejaremos por razones de seguridad en observación -mi madre que ya había firmado, entregó la carpeta y la miró aún con más terror.

"Cuando ella despierte podrán ir a visitarla a su habitación, así que por el momento, señorita, le pido que termine de ser atendida con respecto a su brazo" -la enfermera me sonrió y se marchó por donde vino.

"Deja que te atiendan -me contempló enojada mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla-, recuerda que somos una ´Familia Feliz´."

¿Una familia Feliz?

Qué ironía, hace tiempo que no escuchaba aquella palabra.

_Feliz… ¿qué era aquello?_

La enfermera que se encargaba de mí, antes de ser interrumpida por mi repentino levantamiento para enterarme de la noticia de Ali, volvió a acercarse para terminar de vendarme el hombro.

Cosa que no había podido hacer porque al llegar al hospital me negaba de ser atendida, no sin antes ver que Alicia estuviera bien.

Pero de no ser por Lindy-san**,** no estaría allí.

Después de llegar, ella me tranquilizó para que pudiese ser cuidada adecuadamente

.

Y por eso estoy aquí…

Aquella persona, que es muy dulce, tierna, amable, cariñosa y buena, me hacía muy feliz. Sólo con el simple hecho de conocerla y tenerla como apoyo.

Aquella mujer era la mejor amiga de mi madre, hasta hace poco…

Todo fue hasta que la "realidad" salió a flote.

Y eso, no fue hace mucho. Fue justamente en aquel instante…

_Todo lo que dijo ella,_

_Todo lo que dijo ella,_

_Corre por mi cabeza._

_Esto no es suficiente…_

_-Flash Back-_

"_¡¡Alicia!!" -mi sollozante grito se expandió por todo el lugar._

_Fue lo último. __Para luego verla inmóvil, sin conciencia._

_Mis brazos se llenaron de sangre, mis manos temblaron al pensar lo peor de la situación. Mi mirada palideció de miedo y sorpresa._

_Su gélido cuerpo, ya yaciente sin fuerzas, daba mucho de que pensar._

"_¡¡Es tu culpa, sino hubieras venido nada de esto hubiera pasado!!" -gritabas horrorizada, para librarte de todo remordimiento mientras tus manos se clavaban de desesperación en tu cabeza, casi arrancándote el cabello._

_Desde el momento en cual me rechazaste como tu hija, hace unos 8 años ya, algo dentro de mí se movió._

_Antes pensaba que era odio._

_Mas en cambio, me equivoqué. No es odio, porque eso ni siquiera lo vales._

_No es odio, sino es lástima._

_Lástima, porque a las personas que dañas y despedazas todos los días, son personas que te quieren mucho; _y _sin embargo, tú prefieres tirarlo todo a la basura y pensar que nadie te aprecia e incluso te quiere._

_Qué egoísta y egocéntrica eres._

"_Es tu culpa, tu culpa, ¡¡te odio!!" -ella seguía sollozando entre gritos y moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, como si fuera exorcizada._

"_¡¡Cállate!! -le grité, colmada de su intranquilidad-__.__ ¡¡Por qué no haces nada inteligente y te callas!!" -deseé levantarme y golpearla con todas mis fuerzas para hacerla entrar en razón._

_Para que entendiera que, a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho pasar, en alguna parte de mí todavía la amaba, pues, después de todo ella fue quien me concedió la vida._

"_Señoritas… -habló con miedo una de aquellas personas de seguridad que estaban allí presentes- …la ambulancia viene en camino, por favor, dejen de discutir" -mi madre estaba contemplándome estática, por mis palabras dichas anteriormente._

_Nunca imaginó que actuaría así, pues después de todo, siempre acataba sus órdenes._

_La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar._

_No obstante, en el transcurso de su arribo, nunca abandoné a Alicia._

_Pude imaginar, por un pequeño instante, que nuestra madre en alguna parte de sí misma concedió la idea de "nuestro amor" con aquella escena; sin embargo, era sólo una vaga ilusión._

_Aún así, con aquella diminuta esperanza, sostenía a mi hermana con el mayor amor existente en el mundo._

_La ambulancia llegó._

_Los paramédicos tomaron a Alicia, apartándola de mí._

_La subieron en una camilla, y al introducirla al vehículo, el paramédico nos avisó._

"_Una persona tiene que ir, alguien debe acompañarla__.__" _

"_Yo iré" -mi mano, de mi único brazo capaz de levantarse, le llamó la atención._

"_Señorita, su brazo -otro paramédico se acercó, esta vez, hacia mí-, debe ser atendido__.__"_

"_No, está bien, debo ir con mi hermana" -lo empujé casi sin fuerzas._

"_¡¡Señorita!!" -trató de tomarme, pero no me alcanzó._

"_No pienses que irás con ella…" -su voz llamó me detuvo._

"_Madre…" -me giré para encararla mientras detenía el comienzo de mi huida para ir al lado de Alicia._

"_Tú ya no er… -se detuvo a la mitad de su__ argumentación, nadie podía enterarse de nuestros problemas familiares, después de todo somos una ´Familia Feliz´__; __y así__ debía seguir siéndolo, para no interferir con el crecimiento de la empresa Testarossa__-__.__ Será mejor que te atiendan, hija" -tus entrañas debían arder con cada letra aludida._

"_¡¡Pero es que…!!" -mi cuerpo se tambaleó, mi vista se empañó demasiado rápido._

_Mis fuerzas palidecieron._

_Pero alguien me sujetó de una caída segura._

_Mi conciencia se perdió en aquellos brazos cálidos que me rodearon dulcemente. Lo último que escuche fue: "Cómo pudiste Precia…"_

_Estoy en serios problemas, me siento totalmente perdida._

_Si ahora pido ayuda sólo es porque_

_Estar contigo me ha abierto los ojos,_

_¿Podría haber imaginado una sorpresa tan perfecta?_

"_Fate ¿te sientes mejor?" -un toque delicado acompañado de un susurro, dulce y consolador, me despertó de un lugar el cual no pensaba regresar._

_Aquella voz me era familiar…_

"_¿Ya no te duele el brazo?" -abrí mis ojos y la miré._

_Por unos instantes me costó enfocar el ambiente que me rodeaba, y mucho más a aquella persona._

"_Me alegra que ya estés mejor, hemos llegado al hospital" -alcé mi cabeza y logré ver un letrero._

_Tenía razón, estábamos en el hospital._

"_Te ayudo" -tomó firmemente mi cuerpo con sus brazos y lo levantó con gentileza._

"_¿Dónde está Alicia? ¿Qué sucedió con… -tomé aire-… mi madre? ¿Cómo es que usted me encontró?" _

"_Yo fui la que te sostuvo antes de caer."_

_Entonces comprendí por qué aquella calidez me era familiar._

"_Gracias…" -le susurré ya fuera del automóvil._

"_No hay de qué -me rodeó con sus brazos para evitar mi caída, en verdad agradecía su amabilidad-. Tu madre, Precia, me dijo…" -bajó la mirada._

"_Nada puede ser peor. Por favor, dígamelo" -la animé a continuar._

"_Alicia es su única hija, así que no debe preocuparse por segundas 'cosas' (Dentro de comillas dobles, siempre van comillas SIMPLES, para que no se confunda con el término del diálogo) -sus manos rozaron mis mejillas-. Ella no sabe lo que pierde, así que no te menosprecies, Fate__.__"_

"_Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, Lindy-san" -le sonreí._

"_Alicia está siendo atendida en el hospital, imagino que está en una cirugía, para la limpieza y sutura de su herida" -caminábamos hacia el lugar mencionado. _

_Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado…_

"_Señora Harlaown-san, ya está la cama y el equipo de sutura que pidió" -una enfermera se acercó a darle la noticia._

_Ella tan sólo asintió._

"_Cuando escuché el disparo bajé lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a tu casa. Primero me alarmé y tuve miedo de ir, pero luego pensé en ustedes dos… en Alicia y en ti, Fate…" -ella detuvo nuestro caminar._

_Mientras otra asistente médica salía con una silla de ruedas._

"_Llegué a su casa y vi la ambulancia, e inmediatamente entré sin pensarlo. Me dirigí hasta donde ustedes estaban" -un gesto agradable se formó en su rostro._

_Era como si ella hubiera sido feliz de verme a mí y a Alicia aún con vida._

"_Lindy-san…" -fue lo único que susurré en el momento que la contemplaba._

"_Entonces Precia te gritó, y tú te desmayaste justo cuando logré estar a tu lado, pues hasta el paramédico se había quedado inmóvil" -rió modestamente._

"_En alguna parte de mí, algo me dijo que era usted" -me sentaron en la silla, mientras ella y yo nos ruborizábamos por aquel comentario._

_Había perdido mucha sangre, pero si estar al lado de Lindy-san me daba las noticias de Alicia y me daba un poco de tranquilidad, deseaba permanecer así antes de entrar a la clínica, pues adentro no sabía qué esperar._

_Me sigo preguntando, imaginándome por qué_

_Puedo cerrar los ojos, pero no puedo dejar de verte._

_Quiero volar a un lugar donde estemos sólo tú y yo_

_Y nadie más, para poder ser libres._

"_Gracias__**,**__ Fate" -sonrió._

"_Gracias a usted, __Lindy-san" -le devolví el gesto._

_La enfermera tomó la silla de ruedas y me introdujo al hospital._

"_¿Estás bien? Qué bueno que Lindy te ayudó, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, hija mía" -creo que el hipócrita más grande de todo el mundo se quedaba pequeño con mi madre a su lado._

"_Vamos, Precia, no me lo agradezcas" –ella se postró frente a ti, muy decidida._

_La enferma trató de seguir de largo, pero me levanté._

"_¡¡Madre!!" -grité encolerizada._

_Ambas me miraron._

"_No tengo tiempo para tus juegos de niña" -miró a Precia, que se acercó a mí y me rodeó en un airoso abrazo de amor._

"_¿Juegos de niña?" -mi madre rió sarcásticamente._

"_Así es, pues tú me lo dejaste en claro hace poco, __cuando sujeté a Fate en mis brazos y me aclaraste que ya no me necesitabas ni a mí, ni a ella" -la encaró con un semblante lleno de seguridad ante sus palabras._

"_¿Y te dolió, Lindy?" -el rostro de mi madre rebosó de placer._

"_No, pues lo que viví contigo no fue más que falsedad, no hubo nada bueno. Excepto el conocer a tus hijas, así que no te vayas a arrepentir de haberte creado a una enemiga como yo al rechazar a una de ellas" -cambiaste el gesto de mi madre, reíste y me ofreciste sentarme de nuevo en la silla. _

_Yo accedí. _

_Mi progenitora, en cambio, se marchó por el pasillo contrario de donde estábamos._

_Estaba segura que no traicionarías a mi familia. Sin embargo, colmarías de alguna manera la paciencia a mi madre._

_Te quedaste a mi lado hasta que una asistente llegó para pedirte unas firmas, me observaste un momento y me dijiste que verías los papeleos y que no tardarías. Que regresarías pronto._

"_Veo que Lindy te quiere -te avecinaste, saliendo de la nada-, qué mala elección" -te sentaste a mi lado, en una silla no tan lejana de mí, separadas por una cortina._

"_Veo que ya no son amigas…" -en ese momentos estábamos solas, la enfermera había ido por desinfectante._

_La bala sólo había penetrado mi brazo, no se había quedado en él._

_Por suerte, no fue grave, simplemente necesitaba una buena limpieza y una sutura sencilla._

"_No podemos dejar de ser algo que nunca fuimos. Ella nunca fue mi amiga, sólo una inversionista más para la empresa, eso es todo__.__"_

"_¿Y los años que pasaron juntas en su adolescencia, los años en que ella nos visitaba en casa y reían? ¿Eran todos falsos?" (NO va punto al final, porque al cerrar con signo no es necesario.)_

"_¿Acaso no conoces la hipocresía?"_

"_Entiendo, no puedes ser más falsa de lo que __eres__.__"___

"_Tal vez, pero Lindy tiene el 48 % de poder en el mercado, no puedo tenerla como enemiga; es la primera de la lista con mayor poder después de __nosotras__.__"_

"_La utilizas…"_

"_Ella conoce muy bien la empresa por culpa de tu padre, sino fuera por mis movimientos no tendríamos el 52%."_

"_Entonces Lindy podría tener lo que tenemos y nosotras tener lo que ella tiene" -afirmé sorprendida por aquella verdad._

_Todo lo que dijo ella,_

_Todo lo que dijo ella,_

_Corre por mi cabeza._

_Todo lo que dijo ella…_

"_Así es, además si tenemos problemas familiares poseeremos mala fama y eso nos causará problemas, así que ¿entiendes por qué te explico todo esto?" -puso una cara dura, lo cual me irritó._

"_Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Cuando mi padre se marchó conmigo fue porque…" -palidecí y un sudor frío corrió por mi frente._

"_Así es, él quiso darle a Lindy la mayor parte de la empresa" -una ira se materializó al cerrar su puño con una gran fuerza._

"_Él no te engañó" -me apresuré a aclararle._

"_¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?" -cuestionó._

"_Porque sabía que tú, madre, no eres una persona tan racional. Además, no creo que lo haya hecho sin haberte dado una ventaja para nuestra familia__.__"_

"_Ese día discutimos, él decidió que lo mejor era irse y asociarse con su mejor amigo en Italia y fundar otra compañía; y como tú -se tensó- ya tenias unos gustos por Alicia, lo mejor era separarlas. Así que él se fue contigo…"._

"_Despedirse de dos personas que sólo dañarían tu vida…" -susurré, ella lo ignoró y continuó._

"_Cuando tu padre murió, su amigo me envió una carta donde me explayaba cómo había quedado el porcentaje de la empresa; sería un 50 y un 50 % para nosotras y para Lindy. No obstante, con su muerte y con el derecho que me correspondía al ser su esposa, obtuve el 52%__.__"_

"_Y Lindy-san aceptó…" _

"_Exacto, pero la mayor parte es mía. A pesar de ello, ella sigue llevando todo lo que hace la empresa__.__"_

_Cómo podía ser ella así, si la persona que niega como amiga, es la persona que más la ha apoyado._

_Quería decirle lo muy mal que estaba, pero la enfermera regresó._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Debíamos ser la "Familia Feliz" para el bien de esta misma, después de todo, Alicia y yo seguíamos recibiendo el dinero de la empresa de nuestro padre.

"Señorita, su hombro ya está. No fue grave, pero debe tener mucho cuidado."

"Muchas gracias."

Me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de Alicia.

"No lo pienses, ella no verá ninguna de tus visitas" -te alzaste y me clavaste esos ojos en mí.

"La veré, es mi hermana" -te encaré.

"Todavía eso crees -me rodeó con sus brazos y susurró en mi oreja-. Tú ya no eres mi hija, creo que te lo he dejado en claro" -mi cuerpo se tensó.

_Estoy tan confundida, sintiéndome presionada y acorralada._

_Dicen que es mi culpa, pero la quiero tanto;_

_Quiero llevarla volando a un lugar donde el sol y la lluvia_

_Lleguen a mi rostro, y limpien toda humillación…_

"No te preocupes, Fate, éste es el hospital de mi esposo y por lo tanto estarás con Alicia cuando lo desees. La que me debe pedir permiso eres tú, Precia" -me encantaba cómo dejaba impotente a mi Okaa-san.

"Lindy ¿estás segura de hacerlo así?"

"No lo haré así, porque al final, quiera negarlo u cualquier otra cosa, sigues siendo su madre" -tomó mi mano y me llevó a la habitación de mi hermana.

Okaa-san tan sólo contempló con sus ojos la manera en que nos alejábamos de ella.

Entré. Y vi al amor de mi vida en aquel camastro, durmiendo plácidamente.

Me quedé sosteniéndole la mano hasta que despertara. En todo ese trayecto de tiempo, Lindy-san estuvo a mi lado.

La noche nos bañó con el agradable fresco.

Esperé hasta que despertaras de tu largo sueño.

"Fate…" -susurraste.

Mis borgoñas se llenaron de alivio, de alegría, de felicidad.

"Alicia…" -le deposité un beso en su frente.

"Vamos, sé todo lo relacionado con su relación desde antes que su madre se enterara; así que no sean modestas frente a mí y bésense bien" -una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lindy-san.

Ambas la miramos, desde cuándo lo sabía.

Pero sin pensarlos dos veces nos besamos.

Un secreto que nadie más que nosotras, Okaa-san y Lindy-san conocían.

Y así pasaron dos semanas.

Precia sólo se acercaba poco a Alicia, la mayor parte del tiempo éramos yo y Lindy-san.

A excepción de cuando los reporteros venían a hacer entrevistas, éramos una "Familia Feliz".

Disfruté mucho ese tiempo, era como una bella ilusión, pero esta vez era real. No era necesario soñar. Allí estábamos ella y yo, juntas en un amar sin final.

_O eso quería creer._

_Cuando se detengan a mirar, que no me intimide,_

_Porque siento por ella lo que ella siente por mí._

_Puedo intentar disimular, puedo tratar de olvidar;_

_Pero me vuelve loca, ¡me hace perder el control!_

"El tiempo de hospedaje terminó, mañana te darán de alta, Alicia" -comentó Lindy-san.

"Sí, así es. Mañana será mi último día aquí" -entrelazamos nuestras manos.

"Te amo" -susurré a tu rostro.

El ambiente era tan bello y acogedor, un tiempo donde podíamos ser nosotras mismas sin ser juzgadas, a pesar de tener a Okaa-san tan cerca.

"Me repugno, sin embargo mañana de nuevo serán sólo mías. Así que disfruten su último beso" -su risa sarcástica inundó el lugar.

Cómo desee que el mañana no llegara y el presente durase tanto.

_Madre, al mirarme,_

_Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves?_

_Sí, he perdido la cabeza._

Mas en cambio, llegó.

"Gracias por elegir nuestro hospital, espero se recupere pronto, señorita Alicia-san" -la recepcionista nos brindó los papeles y ya éramos libre de aquel lugar.

Todas agradecimos y nos marchamos.

Lindy-san nos acompañó a casa, pues le había dejado en claro a Okaa-san que no se desharía fácilmente de ella.

Y así, regresamos de nuevo al punto de partida del problema.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió por el temor, uno que no lograba entender.

"Llegamos…" -susurró Lindy-san.

"Así es" -mencionó secamente Okaa-san.

Ayudé a Alicia a bajar del automóvil con ayuda de Lindy-san, pues mi madre se había adelantado a abrir la puerta de la casa.

Entramos.

El ambiente no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve allí.

Subí a Alicia a su habitación mientras que Precia y Lindy se dirigían a la cocina a beber un poco de té.

Qué ironía entre ellas, pero se dice que se debe tener a las enemigas más cerca, creo que eso quería Okaa-san.

"La habitación no ha cambiado mucho…" -mencioné cuando abrió la puerta.

Una sonrisa surcó en sus labios y me tomó de la mano izquierda para entrar.

"No -se sonrojó un poco-, la dejé casi igual desde tu última visita con papá…" -me miró directamente a los ojos con un brillo único en ella.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo" -solamente fue eso lo que se me ocurrió decir.

"Lo sé -se giró hacia mí y con su mano izquierda sujetó mi hombro derecho y se aproximó lo suficiente para que sintiera su aliento en mi rostro-. Necesitaba que pareciera que estuvieras aquí."

"Ali…" -encaré su rostro perdiendo mi vista en sus labios.

Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos el néctar de ellos.

Mi corazón me imploraba amor, y que el único fuera suyo.

"Fate…"

Ambas nos juntamos tan cerca, que la palabra "distancia" no tenía ningún sentido para nosotras.

Si nuestras almas se fusionaran, no sería necesario tener una por separado, pues las dos viviríamos felices en una sola. Estaríamos juntas para siempre.

_Amo cada milímetro de su piel._

_Amo cada sentimiento que causa en mí._

_Amo vivir contigo cada instante sabor miel._

_Amo cada segundo que pasas junto a mí._

_Te amo, sólo a ti._

"Te amo, Ali…" -susurré entre besos.

_Aquella sensación…_

"¡¿Acaso no conoces mis reglas?! ¡¡En mi casa se hace lo que yo quiero!!" -sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello y de un tirón me sacó de la habitación.

"¡¡Okaa-san!!" -gritó Ali.

Mi cuerpo cayó azotándose fuertemente contra el suelo, duro como el mármol.

Me paré de inmediato, sabía que mi acción traería más consecuencias que un simple azote.

_Padre__**,**__ al mirarme,_

_¿Seré libre alguna vez?_

_¿Acaso he cruzado la línea?_

"Madre -mis manos se movían en son de relajación para ella-, por favor, tranquilízate."

"¡No! -rió desquiciadamente-, ahora que Lindy está afuera atendiendo una llamada, me vengaré por todo el tiempo que no pude hacerte nada en el hospital."

"¡¡Madre, por favor, tranquilízate!!" -gritaba mi hermana, una y otra vez.

"¡No te metas, Alicia!" –toda su ira, al estar impotente todo ese lapso pasado, ahora era desencadenada.

Se acercaba cada vez más, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo desde mis piernas hasta el último lugar de mi cuerpo.

"Si acaso es necesario matarte, Fate, para que todo esto acabe de una vez, ahora contarás con ello" -sacó un cuchillo de cocina de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Su amenaza, ahora, era la peor de todas las que había recibido antes.

"Bien, madre, creo que este es el final de todo -le sonreí-. No tengo miedo, pues aunque usted piense que esto me separará de Alicia, yo no lo creo, porque mi amor por ella no tiene límites" -me paré firme, no iba a dudar de mis palabras.

La mujer que me dio la vida se movió rápido hacia mí, y yo la imité. Corrí hacia ella, tenía que quitarle el cuchillo a cualquier modo, no quería que se le ocurriera lastimar a alguien más.

Logré tomarla de las muñecas y al mismo tiempo alzarla, dejándola inhábil por unos momentos, mientras forcejaba para arrebatarle el arma.

"¡¡Basta!!" -exclamó Alicia al tomar a Okaa-san de la cintura y levantar su mano para tomar el cuchillo.

Tal vez, ella no deseaba que mamá me volviera a lastimar.

Mi madre forcejaba cada vez más, al tiempo en que las dos tratábamos de tener la ventaja.

Mas en cambio, la situación dio un vuelco en un dos por tres. Ella utilizó toda su fuerza sobre mí**,** haciéndome retroceder y caer al suelo, cerca de las escaleras en tanto que Alicia había perdido el equilibrio. Luego, nuestra progenitora se había volteado para empujarla hacia su habitación, tirando su cuerpo en la cama.

Mis entrañas ardieron, Alicia no era culpable de nada.

No era justo que pagara mis errores…

La vi dar un rápido giro. Ahora iba tras de mí.

"Esto sólo debe ser entre usted y yo, no entre más personas" -me levanté y mi cuerpo tembló al ver que tenía el arma todavía entre sus manos.

"Éste es tu fin, Fate" -me agarró desprevenida, del cuello.

Y haciendo una pequeña aplicación de fuerza, fui privada del apreciable oxígeno. Mi cuerpo se mareo rápidamente, y mi madre en un acto veloz, introdujo el cuchillo entre mis costillas.

El rostro de Ali palideció, mientras que el de mi progenitora se llenó de placer.

Pero no sería fácil deshacerse de mí.

Con mi mano derecha le pegué en los oídos para romper con su equilibrio, lo cual sucedió. Ella se mareó, soltándome y dejando caer la hoja filosa. Respiré profundamente así como me acercaba a ella para tomarla de los brazos.

Okaa-san reaccionó, resistiéndose cada vez más.

Seguíamos oponiéndonos, la una de la otra, hasta al grado de llegar al borde de las escaleras, donde luchamos por última vez. Ella jaló de mí, para tirar al segundo siguiente, haciéndome ir a una caída segura por las escaleras.

Sin embargo, mi pierna derecha encaró la caída con una fuerza que me hizo evitarla; por consecuente, al poner ella tanta fuerza en mí, cayó encima mío.

Ahora mi pierna, al igual que mi resistencia, se perdían.

Ambas íbamos rumbo abajo, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo reaccionar tomando la barandilla. Aunque el acto hizo que mi mano se quemará con la fricción de la caída, pude detenerme, justo en el momento en que veía descender a mi madre…

_Todo lo que dijo ella,_

_Todo lo que dijo ella,_

_Corre por mi cabeza…_

**¡¡PUC!!**

El aviso de que ella había caído.

"¡¡Chicas, Precia!!"

La voz de Lindy me despertó de aquella escena.

Alicia llegó a mi lado dándome un fuerte abrazo, mientras yo la rodeaba con los míos.

Aquella escena…

"Está muerta…" -el lugar estaba en completo silencio, el cual me permitió escuchar el susurro de las palabras de Lindy.

"La maté" -afirmé con la voz temblorosa.

"Eso no es cierto, Fate" -Ali me tomó del rostro para verme con los ojos llorosos, tratando de librarme de la culpa.

"Está muerta -repitió Lindy-. Ahora son libres, huyan. Yo las ayudaré" -nos mostró seguridad en sus palabras.

Agarré a Alicia por la mano y rápidamente bajamos las escaleras para dirigirnos a la puerta. Y así, ser libres…

_¿Mi libertad se conseguía matándola?_

_Acaso era la única manera…_

_La única solución…_

_Me sentía sucia y culpable._

_Pero amo a Alicia y haría todo por ella. Pero aquello… era demasiado…_

_Culpa, error._

_Pecado. Pecado… pecado…_

Antes de salir, Lindy-san nos dijo que nos llamaría, que tomásemos un tren y que al llegar a la tercera parada nos bajásemos. Ella nos ayudaría.

Lo único que pude hacer fue darle un gesto de agradecimiento, para después correr junto a Alicia y nunca volver a soltar aquella mano que tanto amaba.

_Al estar con Ali era feliz._

_Pero al recordar aquella escena… un sufrimiento me mataba. Era mi madre, y buena o mala, ella me había dado la vida._

_A algunos, el amor nos hace sufrir._

_A otros… _

…_nos hace feliz…_

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡¡Hola a todos mis apreciables lectores!!

Muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado a esta historia. Muchas gracias.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

Aunque es un poco tarde (¿poco? Bueno, es mucho tiempo, lo acepto ), quiero darle como regalo de cumpleaños a Kida Luna este capítulo ^^

Perdón por la demora, mis exámenes y proyectos no me dejaban.

Espero sea de tu agrado. Eres la mejor beta, amiga, y una maravillosa y única persona =) Gracias por todo.

Que tengan una buena semana.

Sunako-san.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hubiera podido escoger el camino sin equivocarme._

_Hubiera podido vivir en un mundo de armonía; un mundo sin inquietud; sin miedo; sin lastimar a los demás; sin lastimarse a uno mismo._

_Un mundo en el que sólo hay buena conducta._

_El mundo armónico que yo deseé hubiera podido llegar, yendo por el camino más corto…_

_Hubiera podido ir al camino correcto.  
_

_Pero somos humanos…_

_Nos equivocamos, nos perdemos en el camino sendero. Por eso… hay que dar poco a poco el paso, con los propios pies, aunque nos lastimemos._

_Hay que irnos rezando para llegar a algo, para encontrar a alguien especial._

_Vamos a dar el paso._

**Las pecadoras más felices del mundo**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Capítulo 4**

_Cada vez que me miras, vuelvo a respirar, _

_y por el momento eso es suficiente para mí._

_Repito esos errores pequeños otra vez._

"Toma -articulaba mientras le entregaba en sus delicadas manos un té-. Ya estamos por llegar a la tercera estación" -me senté a su lado para rodearla con mis brazos.

"Gracias…" -se giró para besarme tiernamente en los labios.

"Te amo, Ali" -le susurré llorando.

"¿Fate…?" -sus manos rodearon mi rostro y sus orbes me contemplaron preocupados.

"Lo siento –mispalmas cubrieron el origen de mis lágrimas- , es sólo que… aquella escena estará en mi mente, por mucho tiempo…"

"Tú no tuviste la culpa -me abrazó cálidamente-. No la tienes, Fate, así que no lo pienses de ese modo" -volvió a besarme para mantenerme envuelta.

Yo tan solamente me acomodé en su regazo y me perdí en su abrazo.

_Aquella calidez…_

_Y solamente así era feliz. A su lado._

_Tú limpias mi alma de pecados._

_Tú me dejas ver el cielo más azul, cuando lo único que lograba ver eran nubes negras._

_Tú dejas que lave mis errores en tu pureza._

_Tú dejas que personas como "yo" sean felices._

_Tú dejas que "yo", sea "yo"._

_Porque, cuando no estoy contigo, siento que soy "falsa" ante los demás…_

_Sin ti, sólo existe una máscara que cubre el dolor._

_Sin ti, sólo existe una soledad que inunda mi alma._

_Sin ti, aparece aquel "ser" que habita dentro de mí, que me roba la esperanza y la felicidad. Que me grita que no la merezco la felicidad, que me encierra detrás de una barrera donde nadie pueda entrar y que me hunde en la oscuridad…_

_Pero tú, como un ángel inmaculado, llegas a darle la mano a una niña desesperanzada, que habita en una fosa. Y logras salvarme._

_Por ti… yo sigo aquí._

_¿Habrá fuerza alguna para borrar esos errores?_

_¿Cuánta fuerza debo tener para que nada ya me lastime y no resulte herida?_

"Hemos llegado a la estación -me susurró delicadamente mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo con una tibieza que podía derretir a todos los glaciares, si quisiera-. Despierta, Fate" -me besó la frente.

No había notado el momento en el cual me quedé dormida, tal vez fue durante el abrazo.

"Lo siento, me dormí…" -bajé la mirada apenada.

"Te ves muy mona durmiendo" -Alicia siempre ha sido muy linda, siempre consintiéndome y mimándome.

"Bueno, es hora de bajar" -le ofrecí mi mano, a lo cual, ella correspondió con gusto.

Descendimos en la tercera estación, como dijo Lindy-san, cuando el teléfono sonó. Me asusté con la llamada, por lo que casi solté la mano de mi hermana.

Después de recuperarla, me precipité a contestar.

"Hola, chicas ¿cómo están?" -dijo serenamente.

"Hola, Lindy-san, pues estamos bien, gracias. ¿Y usted cómo está?"

Alicia jugaba con mis dedos, mientras las personas nos observaban.

Todo a partir de ahora será muy diferente. Ahora no hay nada que nos impida estar cerca la una de la otra.

Qué importa lo que digan las demás personas. Después de todo, es mi vida y mis problemas.

"Bien, me encuentro bien -el sonido de una sonrisa muy dulce me indicó que, evidentemente, estaba sonriendo-. Bueno, chicas, las llamé para avisarles que la policía acaba de marcharse de su casa; inspeccionó todo el lugar, me preguntaron por ustedes, así que les dije que habían salido a ver un negocio a Kyoto" -rió de nuevo.

"¿Ah, Kyoto?" -me sorprendí mucho.

Alicia se volteó para contemplarme un poco a sombrada.

Pero ninguna;de las dos dijo nada, preferimos que Lindy-san siguiera hablando.

"Así es, ahora deben tomar un tren que las lleve a Kyoto, allí verán a Chrono y él las apoyará si la policía se llega a presentar allí" -mi cuerpo se relajó un poco.

Ya teníamos una mentira y un encubridor.

"Entiendo, muchas gracias, Lindy-san, ¿pero qué pasara con los negocios de la familia… con la casa, con nosotras, con usted?" -la tensión regresó a mí.

"Tranquila, Fate -volvió a reír-. El negocio de la familia no se verá afectado porque todavía quedan ustedes como las herederas, además recuerden que tienen el 52 %; por lo consiguiente, son las que mandan" -se burló al final.

"Entiendo, me alegra escuchar eso" -respiré, sintiendo como una carga dejaba mis hombros.

Alicia igual se relajó al verme un poco más tranquila.

_Sin dudas ni temor yo creo en este amor y lo vivo con pasión,_

_y te abrazaré, no importa el dolor de una herida aún abierta._

_De la mano, juntos vamos a caminar, porque ya no podemos regresar a atrás;_

_el pecado imborrable nos seguirá, pero juntos se hará mas fácil de llevar, _

_cariño._

"Ahora, con la casa, pues es lo mismo. Es suya, no tienen por qué preocuparse del lugar donde van a vivir; le pertenece a las dos y nadie puede quitársela -respiró para proseguir-. Además, ya que son una pareja muy feliz, ya tienen una casa para ´intentar´ procrear unos hijitos" -su risa, se transformó en una carcajada.

Me tensé, ruborizándome en exceso y mi respiración se paró por unos instantes.

Mi hermana tuvo que abrazarme para evitar mi caída.

"¿Fate?" -preguntó curiosa.

"Hijos…" -susurré.

Ella igual quedó roja y luego soltó una carcajada enorme.

Quede atónita, sin saber cuál sería la próxima reacción… qué debería hacer…

_Hijos…_

Alicia, al verme todavía ausente, me arrebató el teléfono de las manos para "aclarar" el asunto de procreación.

"No es posible -Ali habló sin pena, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios-, pero podemos intentarlo todas las noches" -me miró pícara y traviesamente.

"Entonces la casa está lista" -la risa de Lindy-san aumentó.

A tal grado de poder escucharla en el suelo.

Mi pareja, muy alegre, me devolvió el teléfono para señalarme que tenía hambre e iría a comprar algo para comer.

Le sonreí, y ella semarchó a darle placer a su estómago.

"Gracias, Lindy-san…" -murmuré todavía nerviosa.

"No hay nada qué agradecer -calló un momento, que pareció una eternidad, dándome una sensación de intranquilidad-. Ahora, con ustedes, pues lo que pasará es que estarán juntas. Y es cuando viene la pregunta que lleva a otra…" -cortó el final de su afirmación en seco.

¿Acaso la habían acusado de algo?

Sabía que ella, igualmente, carga parte de mis pecados; pero no por eso dejaría que se manchara de culpabilidad.

"Lindy-san, ¿todo está bien?" -pregunté muy frenética.

"Ustedes…ya no tienen mamá, y, su papá murió hace mucho. Y cuando la empresa necesitaba algo de la familia, sobretodo tú, Fate, debías ir a las reuniones para aparentar las cosas… pero yo deseo que ahora todo sea diferente, no quiero que estén solas; así que… quiero… adoptarlas…" -su voz fue, en las últimas palabras, como un susurro.

-"Adoptar…" -habló en un hilo de voz

"¡¡L-lo siento, suena muy egoísta!!" -contestó inmediatamente asustada.

"¿Lindy-san quiere adoptarnos?" -preguntó Alicia con una bolsa llena de panes en ambas manos.

"Sí, así es…" -la miré maravillada, e igual, un poco desorbitada.

Ambas nos contemplamos unos segundos, para decirle nuestra respuesta.

"Claro…" -musité.

Alicia me quitó el teléfono nuevamente.

"¡¡Será un placer tenerla como madre!!" -dijo a gritos la rubia mayor.

Al vernos, ambas entendimos que una persona tan amable como Lindy-san no se encuentra todos los días. Igualmente sabíamos, que Okaa-san, contrariamente de sus errores, seguía siendo nuestra madre; por ende, a pesar de todo lo sufrido, la continuábamos amando porque nos concedió la vida.

"…" -no hubo respuesta.

Lo que hizo que Ali me regresara el teléfono -de alguna manera, Lindy-san tenía una mayor comunicación conmigo, comparada con ella; y aún así, se llevan muy bien-.

"¿Lindy-san…?" -pregunté cuando me devolvió el teléfono.

"Gracias" -dijo sollozando.

"Gracias a usted…" -sonreí muy feliz para mis adentros.

No existían más palabras de agradecimientos para la que sería nuestra nueva tutora. Porque ni las innegables bastaban para retribuirle.

"No las defraudaré…" -susurró llorando, pero no con sufrimiento, sino con felicidad.

Colgué después de unos momentos para que tomásemos el siguiente tren; ahora, para ir a Kyoto.

_Recuerdos llenos de dolor de aquel amor que perdí hace un tiempo atrás,_

_y las sombras de azul, lleno de vida, que hay en el cielo y que aún me cubren;_

_aunque deba sacrificar lo más importante sólo en algo creeré,_

_y es en el momento en que las flores brillan y se reflejan en tus extraños ojos._

"Llegaremos como en 4 horas" -le aclaré mientras me acercaba para mostrarle los boletos de nuestra próxima parada.

"Bueno… es poco tiempo para estar contigo…" - bajó tristemente la mirada.

"¿Qué sucede?" -tomé su cintura con mis manos para pegarla a mí.

"Cuando… lleguemos a Kyoto -me miró directamente a los ojos-, vamos a tener que hacer mucho papeleo, numerosas aclaraciones para la empresa e incontables cosas que en estos momentos no quiero pensar -entrelazó mi mano con la suya, como si pensara que sino lo hacía me alejaría de ella-. Así que estar contigo sólo 4 horas es… muy poco" -se juntó a mi cuerpo, deseando fundirse con él.

"Ali -la rodeé, queriéndole dar seguridad-, aunque el tiempo y las responsabilidades nos separen, en ningún momento dejaré de pensar en ti" -le alcé el rostro, dándole un tierno beso.

Al instante siguiente, nos tomamos de la mano, para entrar al tren y así, dirigirnos a Kyoto.

Mi cuerpo ya cansado, una vez en el interior, se dejó vencer por el agotamiento.

_-Flash Back- _

"_¡¡Alicia, Alicia!!" -ella gritaba repetidamente, una tras otra vez mientras más se acercaba._

"_Okaa-san viene, es mejor que entres a casa" -la miré asustada._

"_No -clavó sus ojos, llenos de seguridad, en los míos-, yo quiero estar un rato más a tu lado" -decía mientras hacía un puchero._

"_Sabes que Okaa-san no me deja estar mucho a tu lado…" -dije cabizbaja._

"_No me parece justo que, sólo porque ella diga que nos vemos con mucho amor, trate de separarnos" -contrajiste tus puños para clavarlos con fuerza sobre el pasto, en son de enojo._

"_Mamá dice lo mismo desde que tenemos tres años -cerré el libro que le estaba leyendo, minutos anteriores-; sin embargo, siento que te veo así, como ella dice, desde hace 6 años atrás..." -no pude evitar contemplarla así, ahora._

"_¿Dices que me ves con amor, desde antes de nacer?" -se acercó a mí, inquieta por la respuesta._

"_Siento que nací para amarte..." -miré el pasto,____perdiendo la vista en él._

"_Fate…" -articuló._

"_Siento -fijé la mirada para observar mis manos-… que no hay otra razón, la cual me permita el estar aquí" -tomé su mano para sentirme segura._

"_Sé que no todos los por qués tienen respuestas, y algunas veces, sí las tienen; aunque no siempre son claros y entendibles" -le correspondiste a mi mano, como siempre lo hacías, cuando tenía miedo e inseguridad._

"_¡¡Las __encontré!!" -gritó, asustándonos a ambas._

_Y como cada vez que ella nos encontraba, yo salía lastimada…_

_Se dirigió a mí con furia rebosante en los orbes._

"_¡¡Mamá!!"__ -chilló Ali para tratar de detenerla._

_Cosa que no fue útil._

_Los golpes llegaban uno seguido de otro, __a gastar todo su enojo._

_Mi gemela__, impotente, me observaba con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Pero lo único que me hacía feliz, era que yo pagaba las consecuencias y no ella…_

_No entendía por__ qué amar tanto a mi hermana hacía tanto daño._

… … …

_Mi padre como cada día que llegaba y me veía así, dañada, tenía problemas con mi mamá; lo que hacía que, tal vez, me odiara más que el día anterior._

_Si pierdo mi poder, viviendo seguiré con pasión y fortaleza,_

_tu mano tomaré y no la soltaré; enfrentando este destino_

_el pecado imborrable aumentará, ya que tienen cosas que juntos lo lograrán._

_La tristeza no termina, apenas empieza el dolor; pero a tu lado voy contra el mundo sin gran temor._

"_¿Fate…?" -tu voz insegura, llamó mi atención._

"_Ali…" -susurré en la oscuridad._

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras, tan rápido como pudo, para tomar entre sus manos mi rostro hinchado._

"_Estoy bien, no te preocupes" -le sonreí para tranquilizarla._

_Lo cual falló, ella me conoce demasiado._

"_Y-yo, ¡lo siento mucho!" -se apresuró a decir._

"_No es nada que no se pueda curar, pero… -miré a mi alrededor para verificar que mamá no estuviera viéndonos-… tú no debes estar aquí, Okaa-san se molestará si te ve conmigo" -odiaba no poder hacer algo en contra de esa situación._

"_Hmp -se indignó-, claro que no" -me tomó de la mano, sorpresivamente, para que la siguiera._

"_Alicia…" -fue lo único que pude decir._

"_Bien, entra -abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar-. Mamá está durmiendo, así que no nos molestará" -me contemplaste más tranquila._

"_Pero…" -dudé._

"_Nada de peros, ¡entra ya!" -exclamaste, haciéndome temblar de miedo._

"_Bien, bien, lo haré" -ahora, sin dudarlo, entré a su habitación._

_Ella se acercó a su estante y empezó a buscar algo en él._

_Movió todas las cosas que estaban encima; las bajaba y las subía, mas parecía no encontrar lo que buscaba. Hasta que sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios._

_Al verla abrirlo y sacar el alcohol, mi cuerpo tembló._

"_Ven, Fate, te curaré" -agitaba su manita, como si de un animal salvaje, que trataba de amaestrar, se tratara._

"_Etto… no, gracias, Alicia" -deseaba huir en ese preciso momento._

_Y en ese instante, al quererme levantar, me jaló de la mano._

_Mi cuerpo, inconscientemente, se giró para verla._

_Sus orbes me reflejaron miedo y soledad. Lo cual logró que parara en aquel momento mi huída. _

_Me invitó a sentarme a su lado, a lo cual, yo accedí._

_Tomó mi rostro y lo empezó a curar._

_Qué hermosa se veía bajo el resplandor de la luna._

_Aquella niña, que pronto sería mujer, no tenía comparación._

_Qué preciosa era._

"_¿Ves?, no fue tan doloroso como pensabas" -terminó de curarme, después de unos cuantos quejidos, introduciendo el alcohol dentro del botiquín._

"_G-gracias…" -sonreí, muy contenta._

_El ambiente que nos rodeaba, enmudeció._

_Un momento para vernos, sin ser separadas._

_Sólo ella y yo._

_Sólo nosotras…_

"_Fate… me gustas…" -susurraste como si fuera la frase más fácil de decir._

_Aquellas pupilas llenas de sinceridad, bajo la luz de luna, no podían mentirme._

"_Alicia..." -me perdí, durante unos segundos, en sus labios._

"_No puedo seguir viviendo y suprimiendo este bello sentimiento por ti" -entrelazó su mano con la mía, para elevar un poco su cuerpo y besarme directamente en los labios._

_Aquella suavidad y dulzura…_

_Ese sentimiento de amor… sólo por ella… me enloquecía._

_Pero, en la esquina de mi cabeza, sonó una alarma; diciéndome que, lo que estaba haciendo, evidentemente estaba mal. _

"_¡¡No, Alicia!!" -me separé de ella desesperadamente._

"_Pero, Fate -me miró con dolor reflejado-, ¿me estás rechazando…?" -intentó acercarse a mí, causando que me alejara de ella._

"_¡No! -me apresuré a aclararle, aún conservando entre nosotras, cierta distancia-. No, es sólo que está mal…" -traté de tranquilizarme, respirar._

_Deseé hallarme a mí misma, estaba totalmente desorientada en todos mis cinco sentidos._

_Me giré, buscando en toda la habitación pista alguna para asegurarme de que lo que había pasado, no llegara a sabiendas de mi madre._

"_Fate…" -susurró al levantarse de la cama y aproximarse a mí._

"_Ali… no, por favor" -me alejé, aún más._

_Pero, en el fondo, deseaba volver a sentir el tacto de sus labios._

_Ella caminó hacia mí, me tomó de la cintura y con su mano derecha rozó mi mejilla derecha para depositarme, de nuevo, otro beso. _

_Como si fuera un hechizo, me dejé llevar por el encanto mágico._

_El beso duró más de lo esperado, y fue mucho más apasionado que el anterior._

_Tanto, que al terminar y separarnos, caí en el mueble que se encontraba cerca de mí._

"_No me voy a arrepentir de mis sentimientos, mucho menos de mis palabras" -me dijo, colocando su pierna derecha en mi entrepierna y tomando nuevamente mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme. _

_La sujeté de la cintura para juntarla a mí y dejarnos llevar por nuestro amor._

_Beso tras beso, los cuales no parecían tener fin. _

_Así fue. Nos dejamos llevar…_

_Aunque la alarma siguió sonando, dándome la señal de advertencia al peligro, la ignoré._

_Ella se levantó y me invitó a seguirla hasta la cama._

_La calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío… hizo que me perdiera entre sus caricias._

… … …

_Ambas despertamos abrazadas, siendo bañadas con los rayos del sol directamente en el rostro, pero felices._

_Y como todo tiene su inicio… todo tiene su fin. _

"_¡¡Dónde, dónde estas!!" -los gritos retumbaban por los pasillos de la casa._

_Mi alma, más que mi cuerpo, se tensó._

"_¡Alicia, dónde está es…!" -la frase no se terminó._

_No hubo tiempo suficiente para mi huída._

_El sueño se acabó sin permitirme escapar del baile de amor, como el que vivió cenicienta con su príncipe azul._

"_¡¡Eres una bastarda, sal ahora mismo de la cama!!" -sólo el alarido se logró escuchar._

_Como un rayo, que cae antes del trueno, para avisar de la furia de la naturaleza, mi madre me reprendió._

"_¡¡Me das asco, no mereces vivir, eres una escoria, una bastarda, el peor error de mi vida!!" -llegaban las frases y sus amigos, los golpes, unos seguidos de los otros. _

_Esta vez, no fui la única que pagó la acción._

_Era débil y pequeña…_

_Sólo tenía 6 años, le tenía miedo a mamá._

_No podía protegerme a mí, y mucho menos a Alicia._

_Era feliz, de haber despertado así con Ali, y lo era más, cuando la que pagó en especial por aquella "felicidad" fui yo._

_Porque la alarma bien me lo advirtió, pero le hice caso omiso._

_Mi hermana solamente recibió unas bofetadas y regaños. _

_Cuando mi madre la dejó y venía para finalizar conmigo, deseé que la tierra me tragara. Tenía terror de lo que me haría._

_Tirada en el suelo, sin fuerzas y con miedo…_

"_Es tu fin -me tomó del cuello de la blusa-. Ahora verás que fuiste un total error" -Ali gritó, demostrando un gran pánico._

_Me acercó a la ventana, sonrió y la abrió._

_Mi cuerpo se erizó._

"_¡Alto, Precia! -mi padre entró rápidamente a la habitación-. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" -fui arrebatada de las manos de mi madre._

"_Elimino a nuestro error -dijo como si me tratara de un simple objeto-. Fate se acostó con Alicia" -explicaste para hacerlo molestar, como tú ya lo estabas._

_Él me abrazo firme y tiernamente._

_No dijo nada hasta llegar a la salida de la alcoba._

"_Quiero el divorcio -se detuvo-. Me marcho a Italia -miró a mamá decepcionado y luego respiró-. Te seguiré manteniendo por Alicia, a ella te la puedes quedar; pues ella no es un error para ti y la amas" -Okaa-san no dijo nada._

_Aquel día me despedí de mi gemela y nos marchamos, papá y yo, a Italia._

_Lloré como nunca lo hice, me dolió mucho dejarla._

_Ambos teníamos que ser libres… a pesar que, como él, nos dolía dejarla. _

_-Final del Flash Back-_

_Sin dudas ni temor, yo creo en este amor y lo vivo con pasión,_

_y te abrazaré, no importa el dolor de una herida aun abierta;_

_sin dudas ni temor, con fuerza viviré mi destino con pasión,_

_y si contigo estoy, no importa el dolor que nos une para siempre._

Las puertas del tren, para la próxima parada, se abrieron directamente a una nueva vida. Sin embargo, nuestras manos enlazadas, nos mostraron que no volveríamos a estar separadas.

"Bienvenidas, chicas" -Chrono nos recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"Hola, gracias por la bienvenida" -Alicia lo abrazó.

"Hola -lo saludé-, gracias por tu apoyo" -le sonreí.

"Bien, lo mejor es que les expliqué la situación y la gran conspiración para su libertad" -se burló.

No hubo problemas, pasamos 2 semanas en Kyoto.

Lindy-san nos llamó avisándonos del asunto, y, antes que las investigaciones y el caso se cerraran, Ali y yo nos presentamos en la casa.

Todo salió perfecto.

El policía nos señaló que: "La muerte de la señora Precia Testarossa-sama, fue causada por una caída de las escaleras, accidente de ella misma."

Pues no hubo evidencias de asesinato ni huellas de asesino.

Nuestro viaje a Kyoto estuvo bien respaldado con la información de la empresa en la que trabaja la compañía Testarossa, situada allí mismo, que días antes de nuestro viaje, estuvo designada en las manos de Chrono-kun; sin embargo, hubieron unos problemas y nuestra familia debía acudir a resolverlos.

No existieron fallos algunos. Fue perfecto.

_Adelante, juntas seguiremos tú y yo, aunque nada bueno tenga para las dos;_

_nunca temas, porque te voy a proteger con mis manos._

_Nada me podrá detener, _

_cariño. _

El tiempo de vida, que vivo y seguiré viviendo, al lado de Ali es tan hermoso.

Cuando se repite la misma fecha de "aquella" escena, ella y yo, visitamos la tumba de Okaa-san y nos disculpamos por todo lo que le hicimos pasar.

Hay noches en los que "aquellos" recuerdos vienen a mi mente; pero, al estar mi hermana a mi lado, siempre lo he logrado superar.

Ambas mantenemos, junto a Lindy-san -nuestra madre adoptiva- y Chrono-kun -nuestro hermano adoptivo-, la empresa familiar Testarossa.

Ahora llamada: "Empresa Testarossa-Harlaown".

Mi vida ahora es muy buena, porque tengo lo que amo.

_Te amo Alicia. _

_Gracias por existir…_

A pesar que soy consciente que nuestra relación está mal, aún así seguimos adelante, por eso mismo…

_Si algún día Dios nos dijera que amar es pecado, prefiero ser pecadora y vivir enamorada._

Después de todo, ella y yo, somos:

_Las pecadoras más felices del mundo. _

_FIN._

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!

Espero la historia haya sido de su agrado y gusto.

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, dudas; todo es bienvenido.

Espero verlos en mis próximas historias.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron:

- Xeo-chan, Utena, Jandrina, Tsuki Hino y sobretodo a:

-Kida Luna, por ser la mejor beta y amiga; eres una persona amable, tolerante, cariñosa, única y maravillosa. Muchas gracias por todo, Kida.

Las canciones utilizadas fueron:

-Capítulo dos: Nunca me dejes más, de Laura Pausini

-Capítulo tres: All the things she said (Todo lo que ella dijo), de Tatu

-Capítulo cuatro: Kesenai Osumi, de Nana Kidate

Gracias por su atención.

Que tengan una buena semana.

Sunako-san.


End file.
